Pseudo Reunion
by cykekik
Summary: Phoenix visits Mia's grave on September 5th, 2028. A drabble honouring the death of Mia Fey.


**A/N:** Hiiii today is September 5th, also known as Mia Fey's anniversary of death. I wrote a drabble to honor her death. Enjoy!

Today was September 5th, 2028 the twelfth anniversary of Mia Fey's death. Phoenix arranged a day off for the two attorneys working at his agency and left Trucy with Apollo for the time being, after all, today was a day of solitude. He wished to visit his mentor on his own since he a few words he wished to speak to her about.

Phoenix made his way out of his apartment with a bouquet of white roses and a packet of coffee beans—he didn't want to get over emotional over the situation but it wasn't something that could be helped. After all, that was his mentor and friend lying underneath the gravestone. Looking into the mirror, he fixed his hair once more then he noticed his face. His expressions weren't the brightest—in fact they were rather gloomy. He then proceeded to make the world's more awkward grins. The senior attorney told himself to relax several times before finally exhaling his breath, relieving tension from his body. Without another word, he left his apartment to move to the graveyard.

It took him quite some time to make his way over to Mia's tombstone from the centre of Los Angeles. Despite being in his thirties, Phoenix still doesn't have his driver's license. By the time he made his way over to the graveyard, he was already exhausted—his age sure is catching up to him. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead while he frantically tried to wipe them away with each step he took. The steps weren't all that steep, so that wasn't too bad on his knees or his back. However, which each step he took the amount of tension seemed to have built up more and more. By the time he could feel that he was getting closer to Mia's tombstone he could feel his chest tighten and his heart racing so fast that it could probably burst straight out of his chest.

He was getting there.

Clenching onto the bouquet of flowers, he proceeded mounted his way up the final steps which lead him to a path. Along the sides were patches of lush green grass, though untrimmed but yet still beautiful, the reason could be the flower decorating the surfaces of the field though. Phoenix proceeded with caution. He knew exactly where Mia's tombstone was and before he knew it, some sort of energy took over him. His footsteps grew faster and faster as he tapped his way past several rows of tombstones then before he knew it, he found himself stopping in front of somebody's stone.

It was clearly Mia's gravestone. A relieved smile was found upon his face. This name, he hasn't seen it in such a long time—especially since he hasn't been able to see Maya as frequently after he was disbarred of his attorney status. Whenever Maya visited, they were very brief visits. She never channeled Mia, or at least got the chance to. Phoenix stood before the grave of his dead mentor, chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head—it was almost as if he expected her to be there and make remarks about him.

Of course she wouldn't be, she wasn't even alive and never will be. The only way for him to see her was if somebody channeled her spirit and that wasn't possible right now. After all, only spirit mediums of Kurain Village was capable of doing such acts.

Phoenix placed the bouquet of flowers in front of her gravestone before he sat down facing the words in front of him. Bold words stating Mia's name, date of birth, and date of death struck him. He let out a sigh and then placing the bag of coffee beans carefully beside the white roses.

"Hey chief, it's been a while hasn't it?" He stared blankly at the text before breaking into a sad smile. "You know, I haven't heard from you in a while… how have you been? Me? I've been good."

Phoenix turned away from Mia's tombstone and leaned back a little with his hands supporting his side. His eyes looked up into the sky as the smile on his face widened slightly. He brushed the bottom of his nose briefly.

"I hired some very promising young lawyers into the agency and we have been continuously battling the fights to restore the legal system to its original glory," He removed his attorney badge from the collar of his shirt before averting his eyes down to where he had held the badge. "You know, after so many years without being a lawyer so many things have become crystal clear. Sometimes I still have doubts in what I do you know? Those young lawyers look up to me just as much as I looked up to you, I—" Phoenix felt his voice grow heavy, he choked a little as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Sometimes I feel so lost. Even up until this day I expect you to pop right next to me when I'm lost or stuck in a pit of doubt—chief you shouldn't have died like that, I—I really miss you but you know, when times get bad I would always replay the two words you have taught me."

He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Always believe in your clients," Mia's voice played in his head. Some reason the voice felt so real, it almost felt like Mia was right by his side, giving him reassurance like the good old days. He could recall the days where Pearl and Maya would channel Mia to help him in his cases vividly. The feelings felt so real, the warmth of Mia's voice, and the passion she had—everything felt so out of place as if they felt too real to be a flashback.

" Phoenix?" Wait, that wasn't a part of the script he had Mia play. A bizarre though came across his mind before he looked up and then his face went pale.

It was Mia—no, it was Maya channeling Mia! It was a little surprising to see her at this moment, though, not entirely. It really was her in Maya's body. The hair, the physique—it was Mia Fey alright! He noticed the smile on her face before noticing her sit down right next to him.

"It's been a while hasn't it Phoenix?" Mia tilted her head and then noticing the tears hung at the rim of his eyes. Her hands reached out to wipe them. "You missed me?"

"Yeah, all the time—especially when I'm stuck on a trial," He grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. There was no use in denying them, Mia probably heard all that he had to say to him when he thought he was alone.

"You have grown up to be quite the lawyer haven't you?"

"You can say that chief, it's all thanks to you—"

"No Phoenix, thank yourself," Mia cut off Phoenix before continuing. "You have flourished so much without me and truly showed the world what it meant to be a lawyer of justice. You know, not many people in the world care about the truth anymore so when I see you always believing in your clients no matter how tough the situation is, I'm really happy."

"Ah… Chief," at this point Phoenix was really loss for words but the least he could do was muster a smile. "This is the exact reason why I have returned to the world of law—along with those promising young lawyers, I vow to restore the legal system to its original glory and break out of the Dark Age of the law once and for all."

"You can do it Phoenix, I believe in you—Maya and Pearl also believe in you," Mia allowed her smile ever so slightly. "Maya and Pearl take turns to channel me in when one of your trials are played on TV you know —I'm always watching over you and I'm proud to have somebody like you taking care of the agency."

Ahh, he couldn't take any more of his ex-boss's compliments. He could feel his face heat up a little so it was best to change topics before he ended up redder than a tomato.

"By the way, Redd White was executed two months ago," Phoenix gave Mia a mischievous look before grinning again. "Hope you don't bump into him in the other world, it probably wouldn't be pretty when you do."

"Phoenix, there are many dead people so the chances are pretty slim," Mia narrowed her brows slightly then putting a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Though, if I do see him I'll be sure we have a long talk about businesses."

The two of them sat together in solitude, watching the leaves blow up in the autumn air. However, the comfortable silence was soon broken when one of them spoke.

"Phoenix I'm going to leave soon," Mia announced and to her words, Phoenix flinched.

He knew that Mia couldn't stay here forever and he hated saying goodbye to her. However, he hasn't seen Maya in a long time so when Mia would leave Maya's body, Maya would return and the two of them would be united after such a long time.

"Can I give you a hug at least, chief?" Phoenix managed to utter those words out of his mouth without turning into the reddest tomato in history.

"Yes, yes you can," Her arms stretched wide open before pulling Phoenix into her embrace. She felt his arms wrap around her pretty tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let go. Her eyes closed that instant.

"Nick," Phoenix wondered who the voice belonged to, it sounded awfully familiar.

"NIIICK! I can't breathe!"

"Ahh!" Phoenix pulled away realizing it was, Maya! He was shocked to be united with her though this method but nonetheless, happy to see her again.

"Maya! It's been so long! How have you been?" He chimed with a grin. For once, they were reunited in a way that didn't consist of Maya being accused of some sort of crime.

"Just taking a short break from training! I figured you'd be here after all, Redd White's execution happened two months ago," she leaned closer towards the spikey hair lawyer. "I figure you would probably want to see sis, so I came."

"Ah…" She knew him so well, that little spirit medium. Never changing, still the same after all those years. Somehow, her company was always energizing for Phoenix and he could never grow tired of her being around him.

The two of them stood at Mia's tombstone and chatted away with each other. Maya and Phoenix haven't caught up with one another for a few months even though she left him letters here and there, he still wanted to see her in person. As always, always so full of energy and joy—he was glad to meet her. Even though the circumstances weren't the greatest ones. However, a reunion was still a reunion. Later on, the two of them went to a burger chain and chowed down. Maya pigged out as per usual leaving phoenix completely stuffed and unable to move his limbs—and of course, the bill was on Phoenix's. Ooh, he could really feel his body catching up to his age. Ouch, was he really getting old?


End file.
